The Unmasking
by geckogirl
Summary: Simply a new idea to what could have happened when Christine pulled Erik's mask off,and then the aftermath.
1. the unmasking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the phantom of the opera characters of phantom of the opera itself in any form even though I desperately wish I could.

All I knew is that I when I woke up I was not in my own bed but a beautiful swan shaped bed instead. After a few seconds I suddenly realized everything that had happened the night before. The lake, the boat, a horse, the mist, the candles, and the man in the mask. Slowly I pulled the cord that let up the curtain around "my" bed and got up and saw the Erik composing at his organ. Slowly I walked up behind him suddenly curious to see why he wore a mask. He looked at me quickly but just went back to composing .I slowly let my hands touch his face then ever so carefully lifted the mask off his face.

I was composing remembering the night before. Christine .all I could think about was the beautiful angel sleeping in my home .MY HOME. Suddenly I heard the soft sound of footprints coming in my direction. I quickly turned around to see my Christine behind me before I went back to my composing. I felt Christine lightly touch my face and then all of the sudden I felt my mask lift from my face.

As I lifted the mask from his face I suddenly knew why he wore one. His face was horribly disfigured. Weirdly I didn't mind. But Erik covered his face with his hand and pushed me to the ground cursing and yelling at me. I was so scared. I had never seen him like this. Sure he was intense with some of my lessons but this was terrible. After he stopped yelling he told me that I probably wouldn't be able to look of think of him. He was truly wrong though. He came close to were I was sitting and knelt beside me still covering his face holding out his hand.

I couldn't believe what had happened. Christine just had to take off my mask. We could have been so happy I thought but now that she has seen my face she would never be able to love me. I pushed her down to the ground in my anger yelling at her. I told her how I knew she would not be able to look or think of me. I sat down next to her and held out my hand waiting for her to give me my mask back.

As I saw Erik in front of me holding out his hand expecting me to give him his mask back I thought about how horrible his life must have been for him to yell at me like that. Instead of giving his mask back I crawled closer to him and put my hand over the hand covering his face and then pulled his hand away from his face. Then I said

"I don't care."

The look on his face that was so sad before suddenly turned to happiness. He just looked at me then suddenly pulled me in a tight embrace sobbing thanking me over and over again. I just sat here a little dumbstruck for a few seconds and then hugged him back.

I couldn't in my wildest dreams have thought that Christine would ever be content with my disfigurement. But when she took my hand away from my face and said

"I don't care" I was blown away. I must have been dreaming when she said that. But no it wasn't and I pulled her into a tight embrace sobbing thanking her. She just sat there for a second but then hugged me back and both of us stayed like long after my tears were gone.

Hello all you peoples out there. If you like this and want it to continue just write a review asking. I just came up with this and am considering making it just a one-shot but I could definitely expand it into a longer story. I would make Christine and Erik so happy and ….well I wont give away any ideas just incase anyone does want me to continue.i am sorry if you think the story is bad I just quickly wrote it down as it came to mind which was only a few minutes.also if i continue i promise to make the story so much better sounding and probobly just make it from a 3rd person perspective.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:

I think I will definitely continue this story .I wouldn't mind if anyone wants to give me some ideas for the story. I believe it would make everyone happy especially me. So please leave a review with some ideas. Also thanks to **_Relyan_** I will revise the first chapter to last longer and I believe he/she was right about Erik being a little to open. I will work on that. But like I said I made up the story in like 2 minutes. Also thanks to

**_Chibi Vegata Face_** who I highly agree with

**_-Little ViperPhan _**who I and everyone who might like this story should thank because she gave me the idea to continue. Thanks.

So please remember to tell me any ideas you guys have and I'm sure I will happily put them in.

geckogirl


	3. the aftermath

Disclaimer: (in very bored voice) yes I do not own phantom of the opera or any of its characters. I have only written this a few times and already am sick of saying it. lol

a/n based off the movie

After me and Erik finally pulled away from each other Erik practically whispered to me

"You should go back my dear; the stupid fools from my theater will be missing you."

Then he took the mask from the floor and put it on his face.

.The last thing I wanted to do at that moment was leave so I said

"Erik, are you out of your mind I want to stay with you. Please,

For one more day."

Erik looked at me thoughtfully and smiled.

"Well my dear I am out of my mind, thank you very much. But I will happily let you stay for another day."

I was so happy that I jumped on to him knocking him to the floor laughing. But then he tensed up and I got off of him apologizing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," I said in my sweetest voice.

"It's okay," I heard him mumble back. Slowly I got up and sat down on Erik's organ bench and motioned for him to sit next to me.

"Erik can I have another signing lesson. I have an urge to sing and I think you might be the one to help me get over it." I smiled sweetly and watched Erik lift himself from the ground and sit next to me and he said

"o.k. lets start with your scales."

I sang the scales and then started a song from the newest opera I'Muto. I put every once of energy I had into singing that song and others. By the end of the I was so tired.

"Erik can I take a nap I am really tired."

"Yes Christine and while you sleep I will make some lunch, then wake you," Erik answered.

"Thank you,"

I said as I got off the bench and walked towards my room. Erik followed me and tucked me in like a child before closing the curtain around me bed and walking way prepare lunch. I fell asleep soon after he left.

(Still Christine's point of view)

I was awoken by a wonderful smell of food. Slowly and drowsily I got out of my bed and walked into a kitchen like area behind Erik's organ. I walked in fully and saw Erik sitting at a wooden table that was full of food and an empty chair waiting for me. Erik was sipping some kind of tea that smelled foreign to me. Silently I sat down and started to eat quietly. It was a very uncomfortable silence between me and Erik for a little while, neither of us knew what to say.

Erik was the one who broke the silence saying

"Christine you should be going back soon, people will get suspicious."

"But can I come back at least."

"Of course my angel"

"Can we at least practice some songs from I'Muto before I leave?"

"Yes, we can't have you sounding like Carlotta at your performance." He laughed a little, so did I .then we walked to the organ when I remembered I still hadn't changed my clothes since the day before and felt disgusting.

"Erik this might be a weird request but do you have a bath and some clothing I can wear, I feel really dirty in what I'm wearing."

"Yes of course, I shouldn't have forgotten to ask you. Here follow me," he said getting up from the table and then leading me to a room separated with another thick velvet curtain that had an armoire and bath inside it. As he began to leave I grabbed his hand and said

"Why are you still wearing your mask when I told you I don't mind? Erik I don't care."

"I guess I am just used to wearing it that I feel like something is missing when I don't wear it."

(Yet again this is Christine's point of view. I will go into Erik's point of view in the next chapter.)

I slowly put my hand up to his face and slowly took the mask off it. Erik flinched and I could see the fear of rejection in his eye.

"Erik, I would never reject you, why do act like I will?"

"Reflex," he muttered. I grabbed him into a hug, and said "why don't you tell me how you got this reflex of yours."

"Another time, my dear." He drew away from me and said

"You should take a bath. You smell a little." He wrinkled his nose. All the sadness from a few seconds disappeared and we both broke out into laughter.

"Your right, I should be taking that bath."

Slowly I pushed the curtain and walked into the bathroom like area to clean myself."

Authors note: you all can beat me with sticks…I deserve it. I am truly sorry I haven't written for sooooooooo long. I hope to make it up to you though. I have more or less lost my inspiration and need help with ideas for conflicts. You can't have a story without at least a few conflicts. Anyway sorry again. Geckogirl


	4. I'Muto

Disclaimer: since I forgot to put up one before pouts I don't own phantom of the opera. But I reallyyyyyyyyyy wish I did.

A/n- I know I haven't updated in forever. I went to camp for a month and my muse left me. But it's come back to me and I am back and ready to write. I hope you guys like this one.

Erik:

After Christine had her bath and changed into one of the dresses I had gotten for her I led her up to the surface. At one point she asked how she would get the lead. I just smiled and promised her she would and learning the songs from I'Muto would not be in vain. Then I went back down to my lair and wrote a letter to Carlotta that should scare her into not performing the lead. Then I wrote a letter to the fools who run my theater informing them of what to do. After I saw that the letters were delivered I watched the managers talking and calling ME insane. then I was forced to watch when that toad come back and call herself unwanted and amazingly those idiots groveled before her and said SHE that nasty women take lead and my darling Christine having to play the SILENT role. And this happened to be RIGHT AFTER they read my letter. I can thank Madame Giry for trying to help but to no avail. So I decide I'll make Carlotta sound like a toad onstage tonight. Then Christine will take her place and Carlotta will be so ashamed that hopefully she'll go back to where she came from and never bother me again.

Christine:

As I wake up from my nap Madame Giry walks in looking forlorn.

"What's happened," I ask dreading the answer.

"Carlotta's come back. She will be playing the lead. He will do something terrible tonight I can feel it."

'You mean the phantom of the opera."

"Yes, I have a feeling you shall take over in Carlotta's place also knowing him."

"You really think so!" I say astonished but then I realize Erik made Carlotta leave the first time with the backdrop.

"My dear you need to get into costume." Says Madame Giry helping me get up and get ready.

Erik:

I wait silently until Carlotta drink for her throat has been placed out then I switch it with mine. I watch Christine talking with her friend Meg. Her smile always made me forgot all my problems for a moment .tonight was no exception. But then I remembered that I have to get to the top of the opera house by the chandelier. I quickly and stealth fully make my way up to the hallway to watch Carlotta and wait .then I see that the vicomte is in MY box. So I project my voice saying:

"Did I not instruct that box five be kept empty?" I hear the murmuring in the audience and I see the frightened faces of my managers and the vicomte. But then I looked back down at the stage. Christine must have said something because I heard Carlotta say

"Quiet you little toad." I muttered aloud

"Perhaps you are the toad." I watched Carlotta's servant give some of Carlotta her throat spray." Carlotta tried singing again until she croaked. I couldn't help but laugh. Then after Carlotta left Andre and Firman took the stage and told everyone that Christine would indeed play the role of countess and that they would do the ballet from act 3 while waiting.

Christine:

I was amazed. Erik kept his promise and now I was to play the countess. Madame Giry hurried me to my dressing room to get dressed.

After I had my costume on I went out to the backstage area here I could here the ballet still performing. All the sudden I felt someone pull me to a dark corner. I tried to scream but they put their hand over my mouth.

"Christine is this how you greet your teacher."

"Erik, I did not know it was you," I said quietly.

"I wanted to wish you good luck tonight and I am asking you to meet me on the roof after the performance," said the phantom as he let go of me and slightly pushed me back towards the backstage area.

"Thank you. I will," I said before I went next to the stage out of sight until I was to go up.

Erik:

After my confrontation with Christine in the hallway I watched her performance noticing her little mistakes but thankfully there were few. As the show finished I made my way up to the roof top to wait.

Not a half an hour later she comes through the door.

"There were so many people it took me 10 minutes just to get to my dressing room, and then I changed as quickly as possible." I laughed.

"What did you expect? You're public to leave you alone. They love you." I said as I thought about how much I loved Christine. But I am not sure I can tell her yet. She Might leave me. I quickly push the thought away and ask my angel:

"Isn't the view beautiful?"

"Yes, it is as beautiful as the first time I saw it. I believe it was the first year I was here." She turned to me

"When was the first time you saw the view from here?" I purge my thoughts for a moment.

"I believe it was in the first year I was here too. I remember climbing one of the statues too. I felt like I was on top of the world." Christine smiled at me. Then she asked with a childlike curiosity

"Why did you ask me tonight?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay with me." Her eyes lighted up and she put her arms around me in an embrace. I carefully put my arms around her and said

"I'll take that as a yes." Christine let go and said:

"Of course but what about everyone else, won't they be skeptical of where I went?"

"don't worry my child I will take care of everything."


End file.
